


Been Mine

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing, Playful Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles is a whiny brat sometimes but Allison doesn’t mind when he looks that good in flannel and jeans.





	Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> clotpolesonly said: write me a teeny lyric Stallison fic?? ❤  
> Shuffle couldn’t have chosen a better song for inspiration today! Hope you enjoy it, bb!

  _As sure as there’s a heaven up above me,_

_From you I know I'll never be free._

_As sure as there are stars above,_

_I know I know you were made for me._

**You Were Made for Me by Sam Cooke**

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. It’s got to be like fifty degrees below zero or something. And this is the worst spot for a tent because there are no smooth areas at all. If anything, I think it’s the rockiest part of the entire clearing.”

“Let me?” Allison arches a brow and gives Stiles a rather pointed look. “I don’t remember having to twist your arm. In fact, you seemed excited about a chance to get away for a few days to commune with nature and have outdoor sex. Do I need to remind you about the whole skinny-dipping waterfall plan?”

“Yeah, well, you brought it up in the shower when we were already running late for work.” He pouts at her, and she can feel her lips twitching slightly but she maintains her resolve to not smile at the dumbass until he’s earned it. “You know I get distracted by your naked skin, so I wasn’t in my right mind when I agreed. But, fine, whatever. The skinny-dipping fantasy thing is hot but it’s not going to happen if my balls freeze off tonight.”

“Are you seriously suggesting that I gained your consent under duress because my breasts are a distraction?” She narrows her eyes until he gulps and practically bares his neck at her, a sign of submission even if neither of them are werewolves. This time, she can’t prevent her lips from curling into a slight smirk of triumph. “And don’t worry about your balls. I’ll make sure they stay very warm and snug tonight.”

“They  _are_  a distraction, and you totally know it,” he mutters, running his fingers through his shaggy hair before crawling closer to her, his petulant whining obviously forgotten when faced with an opportunity for sex. “That’s why you always ask me the tough questions or ask for the favors you know I won’t easily agree to when you’re naked or doing really wicked things with your mouth or hips.”

“I don’t know anything of the sort,” she denies, flashing a dimple at him because she knows that particular smile makes her look innocent and sweet. He rolls his eyes, not buying it for a second, of course, but she just smiles wider because she knows she’s got him wrapped around her finger. Not that she isn’t also wrapped around his, but that’s not the important thing right now. What’s important is that he looks amazing in those tight jeans and flannel shirt, and she’s ready to get them off of him.

“Of course you don’t.” Stiles reaches out to poke at her dimple, earning him a swat from her hand. He immediately knows what she’s after, always reading her so easily, something that scared her when they first got together but now makes her feel comforted and safe. Their swatting soon becomes playful wrestling, rolling on the ground until she eventually pins him to their sleeping bag. He’s grinning up at her now, eyes shining with mischief, face flushed, and lips parted in an enticing manner. “I let you win.”

“You just like it when I’m on top,” she teases, knowing fully well that they’d be a draw if they were wrestling for real. He’s gained a lot of muscle since high school, and one of her biggest distractions might just happen to be him pinning her down with those broad shoulders and biceps flexing in a particularly delicious way. Not that she ever plans to admit that to him since he already suspects and would be insufferable if he had confirmation. She believes some mystery is beneficial to their relationship, so long as it involves him not knowing every single thing he does that gets her going.

“Guilty as charged.” He leans up and licks at her bottom lip, soft laps that make her shift against him, before he nibbles on the plump curve of her lip. “You know, since you’re the reason we’re out in here in the middle of winter freezing our asses off, it’s only right that you do your best to warm us up.”

“I’m not doing all the work while you lie around like a lazy bum. If anything, you should do the work because I’ve had to listen to your whining for the past twenty minutes.” She moves her fingers around his wrists, her thumb stroking his pulse point as he stares up at her. “Besides, it isn’t that cold. You’re just a wimp.”

“Maybe so but at least I’m  _your_  wimp.” He arches up suddenly, actually catching her by surprise, and she laughs as he rolls them until she’s lying on the lumpy sleeping bag. When she blinks up at him, he looks so smug that she can’t even be too upset at being caught unaware because he  _is_  hers, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yes. Yes, you are,” she agrees, her attempt at a serious tone ruined by her breathless laughter. He deftly strokes her sides with his fingers, knowing every ticklish spot, kissing her before she can start cussing him for being a brat. The tickling stops as they kiss, and soon they’re grinding against each other, the lumpy sleeping bag and cold night air forgotten as they lose themselves in each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
